bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sekijiro Kan
|romaji = Kan Sekijirō |alias = |birthday = November 10 |age = 30 |gender = Male |height = 194 cm (6"4.5') |hair = Gray |bloodtype = B |quirk = Blood Control |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 20 |debutanime = Episode 13 |voice = Shuhei Matsuda |eng voice = Ben Bryant |image gallery = Yes }} |Kan Sekijirō}} , also known by his hero alias is a pro-hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A. High School's Class 1-B. Appearance Sekijiro has a short spiky grey hair. He also has a rather bulky build. He also has two prominent lower canine teeth, which appear even when his mouth is closed. He also has an X shaped scar on the left side of his face, underneath his left eye. Personality As a teacher, Sekijiro has a caring attitude towards his students. He is willing to go out of his way to protect them and encourages them to do their absolute best. He also views Class 1-A as rivals but also values their growth and safety. He often uses them to motivate his own class to reach greater and greater goals. He is one of the few people who knew about All Might's true form. After it is revealed publicly and crime begins to increase, Sekijiro regrets not being able to do more for All Might while he was acting as the Symbol of Peace. He also showed concern for Shota Aizawa in their televised meeting with the media, showing that he cares for his fellow teachers as well and will do what he can to help them, even if he does not interact with them often. When danger strikes, he is quick to react, using his Quirk effectively as a method of entrapping an enemy. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Sekijiro and the other U.A. High School teachers arrive at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to help Class 1-A and All Might drive off the League of Villains. Forest Training Camp Arc When Sekijiro and Class 1-B arrive at the Training Camp, Sekijiro tells his class that they have to extend their Quirks, that they should hurry because Class 1-A is already there and that he wants his Class to get the spotlight for a change. He then explains to his class that Quirks grow stronger as long as they keep on using them. Sekijiro notes that this training would be done as the students developed over time but they have to do it this way because they do not have the time. He then orders his students to join Class 1-A. The next day Shota Aizawa goes to the facility for supplementary lessons alongside the five students that failed the test and finds Sekijiro teaching Neito Monoma. Aizawa asks him if he could put his students into a study exercise and Sekijiro does not have a problem with that since he had the same idea. They are all suddenly contacted by Mandalay, who informs them about the Vanguard Action Squad's attack. Shota tells Sekijiro to look after the students and storms out of the building. Another clone of Dabi appears at the entrance of the building and destroys the door, but Sekijiro quickly restrains him with his Quirk and questions him about his goals and allies. Shota destroys the clone revealing that it will not reveal anything to them. One day after the League of Villains' attack on the training camp, Sekijiro and Shota are questioned by Naomasa Tsukauchi regarding the events that transpired at the training camp. Hideout Raid Arc Afterwards, Sekijiro, Shota, and Nezu appear in U.A.'s public broadcast where they apologize to society for their shortcomings. However, society still criticizes U.A. for being unable to protect the students and criticize their security measures for not ensuring the safety of the students. Shota tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which is the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Nezu states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo did not defeat Mustard. Nezu also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-being due to not checking Katsuki Bakugo's mental instability and his "villain-like" performance during the U.A. Sports Festival. Sekijiro hopes that Shota keeps his cool after being riled up by this particular question. Shota answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a hero was the strongest and believes the villains to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Nezu backs up Shota by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki's whereabouts and promises to retrieve him. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Sekijiro Kan comments to Shota Aizawa on his Class 1-A's band and dance performance for the U.A Culture Festival, considering it to be admirable since they are doing it for the other departments of their school. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Sekijiro is much stronger than the average human. He manages to lift Dabi's clone with a single hand and push it against a wall with enough power to crack it. Enhanced Speed: Sekijiro is incredibly fast. He is able to react quick enough to avoid and push the students away from Dabi's surprise attack and to counterattack against Dabi and pin him against the wall in less than three seconds. Quirk : After ejecting a certain quantity of blood from the back of his glove, Sekijiro can freely manipulate it. With his Quirk he manages to restrain a clone of Dabi by pinning it to the wall and covering it with the blood, ending the fight in less than three seconds. When he no longer needs it, Sekijiro can reabsorb his blood through the same glove. Stats Relationships Eraserhead They are both fellow pro heroes and homeroom teachers of the Department of Heroes for their respective classes. As Sekijiro views Class 1-A as his rivals, this rivalry is extended toward Aizawa, with Sekijiro acting out competitively towards him. Despite this rivalry, Sekijiro knows when to cooperate with Aizawa during serious moments. This was shown in their meeting with the media where he was worried that Aizawa would lose his temper though was surprised when the latter kept calm and agreed with the heckling. Toshinori Yagi While the two have not interacted with one another a lot, Sekijiro respects All Might. He voiced his regret for not acknowledging the large burden that All Might had to shoulder until it was too late Trivia * Vlad King's appearance and quirk are similar to , a character from . * His name being "Vlad", his sharp teeth, and powers over blood may be a reference to Count Dracula as well as his basis Vlad the Impaler. * His name contains the kanji for , , and . * He owns a dog. * In Turkish, "Kan" means Blood. Quotes *(To his students) "Class A stole the spotlight every time in the first semester, so the second semester's gonna be Class B's time to shine. Got that? Not Class A. '''Us'!"'' References Site Navigation ru:Кровавый Король pl:Sekijiro Kan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Hero Teachers Category:Heroes